


Boundaries

by coockie8



Series: Adventures in Gratification [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Caning, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Things get a little heated when Alastor decides to tease Husk with a comment he makes.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Adventures in Gratification [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616353
Comments: 11
Kudos: 302





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I have formed a symbiotic relationship with kink generators.

Husk slowly drank as he disinterestedly watched something on TV. Alastor had come over awhile ago, and was cleaning. He did that at least once a month, would pop by to make sure Husk wasn't living in complete squalor. He'd tidy up the house, or give it a deep clean depending on what was necessary, and cook some meals and freeze them, because Husk wouldn't cook for himself. Husk complained about it at first, but now it had become routine, and if  _ he  _ didn't have to do all that domestic work, then really why had he ever complained in the first place?

"You know, if I wanted a maid I'd hire one!" He called, the banter had become part of the routine too.

Alastor popped out of the bathroom and tilted his head

"I wouldn't have to come over if you'd do it yourself!" He cooed before disappearing back into the bathroom.

Husk huffed and downed more booze

"If you're gonna act like a maid, I oughta make you dress like one," He grumbled.

Alastor came out of the bathroom, having finished cleaning it

"What was that?" He hummed.

Husk scoffed

"Nothing."

Alastor moved on to the bedroom. Husk rolled his eyes slightly

"Do you do this for other people too, or is it just me?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"It's just you, dear!" Alastor responded.

Husk huffed and turned his attention back to the TV. He didn't even know what he was watching anymore, and he didn't really like whatever was on, but he didn't want to lean over and grab the remote to change the channel. He slumped slightly and groaned

"Are you almost done!?" He called.

"Not that far away from you."

Husk flinched and looked up at Alastor, who was standing right next to him. Alastor chuckled softly and patted Husk's head

"You've kept it up, I barely had to do anything," He cooed, scritching behind Husk's ear "Good kitty."

If Husk wasn't feeling so dead inside, that comment would've pissed him off

"Great. So you're done?" He grumbled. 

Alastor pulled his hand away and headed into the kitchen

"Cleaning," He hummed "Now I'll be cooking."

Husk rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, groaning at the action

"Go home, Al. And stop coming here," He scoffed before heading into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

That wasn't a part of their usual banter, Husk had never told Alastor not to come back, but he was especially hating himself today, so he was lashing out a bit. His ear twitched when he heard Alastor snap his fingers, and assumed he'd left. He flopped down on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. He didn't even notice the door open

"Would this make my presence more bearable?" Alastor's voice cooed.

Husk groaned in frustration and sat up to tell him off. Any and all complaints flew right out the window at what Husk saw. Alastor, standing in his bedroom doorway, in a cute little french maid outfit. In that moment, Husk stopped thinking with his brain

"S-Sure," He stammered.

Clearly, Alastor  _ had  _ heard his comment from earlier, but had chosen to play dumb. Alastor winked before returning to the kitchen, Husk following after him like a lost puppy. He sat down at his sad excuse for a dining table and just ogled Alastor as he cooked

"Y-Y'know… It was kind of a joke," He informed, mouth horribly dry.

Alastor turned to look at Husk and tilted his head

"Was it really?" He teased, handing Husk a bottle of cheap whiskey out of the fridge.

Husk cleared his throat and took the bottle, unable to tear his eyes away from Alastor's thighs, covered by nothing but a pair of white stockings. Alastor leaned down to look Husk in the eye, forcing him to look somewhere other than Alastor's thighs

"My eyes are up  _ here _ , darling," He cooed with a wink.

Husk averted his gaze and took a drink

"Yeah, keep at that attitude, you know, naughty maids get punished," He scoffed.

Alastor chuckled and got back to cooking

"Oh? And what does my  _ Master  _ have in mind to discipline his naughty maid?" He teased.

Husk nearly choked on his booze and cursed

"Fuck's sake Al," He huffed "You trying to kill me?"

Alastor made his way around the table and slid into Husk's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck

"God no. Who would I have to mess with if you were dead?" He chirped.

Husk held his hands up and away from Alastor's body, looking anywhere but at the sinfully gorgeous demon in his lap. He was positive Alastor was just straight up one of his punishments in Hell.

"You may touch me, if you'd like," Alastor informed, a dip to his voice Husk would almost dare call seductive, but he was sure he was just hearing things.

Husk uneasily wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist and swallowed thickly, risking looking him in the eye. 

"See, now that wasn't so terrible, was it?" He chirped, leaning forward to nuzzle Husk's nose.

Husk cursed softly under his breath and averted his gaze again. Alastor cupped Husk's face and pulled him into a kiss, that made Husk go rigid in surprise. Alastor slowly pulled away, cheeks lightly flushed

"Too much?" He worried.

Husk swallowed thickly and shook his head. Alastor leaned in for another but stopped just before their lips met

"Again?"

Husk pulled Alastor in the rest of the way and kissed him deeply, loving the way it made Alastor shudder. He lifted his hands to tangle them in Alastor's hair and deepened the kiss, it'd been a while since he'd had someone so gorgeous in his lap, who he wasn't paying, and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to bed the Radio Demon, if it went that far. Alastor broke the kiss and hummed softly

"You taste like whiskey," He informed.

Husk shrugged and leaned forward to kiss and nip Alastor's neck. Alastor yelped softly into surprise before melting into the sensation, tilting his head to the side to give Husk more room to work

"You know, you'll  _ have  _ to punish me now," He panted "I'm neglecting my work."

Husk smirked, so Alastor liked the roleplay? Interesting. 

"You're right," He purred, yanking Alastor down so he was lying across Husk's lap.

Husk hiked his dress up to expose his backside, taking a moment to pet that fluffy little tail. Alastor shivered and looked over his shoulder, opening his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a yelp when Husk brought a hand down on his butt. He blushed deeply and bit his lip, planting his feet as firmly on the ground as he could, heels were rather unforgiving with hooves, and tightly gripped the side of the chair.

Husk tangled his free hand in Alastor's hair and yanked his head back while landing another hit

"Count them," He purred.

Alastor tightened his grip and his grin broadened, he was a  _ little  _ ashamed to admit this was turning him on like crazy

"W-Where do I start?" He stammered, more than a little new at this kind of thing.

Husk ruffled his hair

"Where do you usually start counting?" He teased.

Alastor huffed before yelping when another hit landed

"One."

Husk smirked and leaned down to nuzzle his ear

"Good boy," He praised as he landed another hit.

Alastor arched slightly and whined

"Two."

Husk was hard as a rock between his legs and he wondered if Alastor could feel it. He landed another hit, where ass met thigh, he wanted Alastor to remember this for a few days after.

"Three."

Smack.

"Four."

Smack!

"Ow! Five…"

Husk gently rubbed over the welts

"You okay?" He asked.

Alastor nodded

"Don't worry, dear, it'll take a lot more than a spanking to really hurt  _ me _ ," He assured.

Husk continued to soothe the welts for a little while longer before bringing a quick hit down. Alastor yelped, body jerking forward slightly.

"Remember to count, or we start over," Husk reminded. 

Alastor huffed softly

"Six."

Husk pulled Alastor off his lap by his hair and stood

"Looks like it's gonna take more than a spanking to rid you of that attitude," He scolded pulling Alastor into the living room, making sure he stayed on his hands and knees.

He yanked him up off his hands before bending him over the coffee table. Husk kissed Alastor's cheek 

"Stay," He purred "I'll be right back."

He went into the bedroom to collect some things he'd need, and was surprised to see Alastor had actually listened when he returned. He knelt down next to him and nuzzled his cheek as he tied Alastor's wrists to the table legs, so he couldn't really escape. Alastor tested the give and hummed contently before kissing Husk's nose affectionately 

"All good," He assured.

Husk smirked and ruffled Alastor's hair

"Say 'red' if you want me to stop, 'yellow' for ease up, and 'green' for all good."

With that he picked up the thin cane and sat down on the couch, he was still lazy. He flicked his wrist and snapped the cane against Alastor's butt, shuddering at the beautiful little cry that escaped him

"Let's see the effect  _ this  _ will have on that attitude of yours," He purred, bringing the cane down again.

Alastor threw his head back and yelped. Husk sighed heavily

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He drawled.

Alastor blinked in confusion before realization hit him

"O-Oh… Right. Uh… Eight?" He stammered.

Husk chuckled

"No, no. You missed one. We start over," He cooed, this was way too much fun.

He brought the cane down again, cock twitching when Alastor whimpered

"One."

Husk smirked

"Atta boy," He teased, caning him again.

Alastor tugged on his binds a bit

"Two."

Husk tilted his head to the side slightly to look at the damage, he was fine leaving welts, but he didn't want to make Alastor bleed, which would be very easy to do with the cane if he wasn't careful. He brought another hit down and Alastor yelped

"Th-Three."

The stutter didn't escape Husk's notice

"Colour?" He asked.

Alastor swallowed thickly, thighs trembling

"Green," He assured.

Husk nodded, it wasn't like he was hitting Alastor  _ that  _ hard anyway.

Thwip.

"Mmm… Four."

Thwip.

"F-Five…"

Husk put the cane down and moved to kneel behind Alastor, running his hands over his decently abused backside

"Well, you'll certainly feel this for a while."

That was another reason he didn't want to draw blood. If he broke skin, Alastor's demonic healing would kick in and the damage would be gone in a matter of hours, at most, but if he just bruised him and gave him a couple of welts, then they'd heal as though Alastor was still human.

"Gotta say, Al, really liking the view back here," He teased, laying down one last spank before pulling away.

Alastor whimpered and sniffled softly. Husk moved around Alastor to kneel next to his head

"Colour?"

Alastor took a moment to stop sniffling

"Green," He cooed.

Husk smiled and leaned forward to kiss Alastor, gently petting his ears. Alastor tried to follow the kiss when Husk pulled away

"More?" He chirped.

Husk chuckled and ruffled Alastor's hair

"Yeah, yeah," He drawled "Get rid of your clothes. As cute as that outfit is, it's in my way."

Alastor snapped his fingers, clothes vanishing. He sighed softly in relief

"Heels and hooves do  _ not  _ go well together," He commented.

Husk chuckled and reached down to rub Alastor ankles

"Yeah, I'd imagine not."

Alastor hummed contently at Husk's soothing touches

"More," He demanded breathlessly. 

Husk shook his head and smirked, he'd never be rid of that attitude, would he? He glanced at the cane and hummed in thought before yanking Alastor's hips up until he was on his feet. Alastor winced, the position was more than a little uncomfortable, but he figured that was the point. Good thing he was flexible.

Husk kept his hands on Alastor's hips and ran his tongue from Alastor's perineum to just under his tail. Alastor shuddered and gasped. Husk pulled away and grabbed the cane again, quickly bringing it down on Alastor's hole.

"Fuck!" Alastor yelped, knees buckling.

Husk tossed the cane aside again and snickered, that was all he'd wanted to do

"You can kneel again."

Alastor slowly lowered himself, legs trembling like crazy. His dick twitching at the hit had not escaped Husk's notice, but he chose not to remark. Husk groped Alastor's butt, shuddering at the sound of his little whimper

"You sore?" He asked.

Alastor nodded, but arched into the touch

"Hurt me, daddy," He purred.

Husk went rigid and his breath hitched before he narrowed his eyes when he heard Alastor snickering. He spanked Alastor again, cutting his laughter short

"You little brat," He grumbled, bringing another hit down.

Alastor yelped and started to squirm a bit as hit after hit landed. He was  _ so  _ close. Husk scoffed and pulled away, to which Alastor whined desperately 

"N-No," He whimpered "Don't stop."

Husk straddled the coffee table in front of Alastor's face, cock barely an inch from his nose

"You're intentionally pissing me off, so I'll punish you," He stated.

Alastor batted his eyelashes at Husk

"Why, I'd never," He cooed sarcastically. 

Putting a masochist in their place was always such a pain. Looks like Husk was going to have to get creative. He wanted Alastor to beg, and  _ really  _ beg. Not just those cutesy little pleads he'd do to manipulate Husk into doing what he wanted. He wanted Alastor desperate and willing to do  _ anything _ . 

"Suck me off a bit?" He asked, still, he didn't know Alastor's limits sexually, and Husk didn't want to actually hurt or scare him.

Alastor shimmied forward as much as he could and opened his mouth. Husk gripped Alastor's antlers and slowly thrusted into his mouth, being mindful of how deep he went, he didn't know if Alastor had a gag reflex. 

He did. Just a little over half-way in, Alastor's body lurched and he gagged, tears welling up in his eyes. Husk winced and pulled out to just the tip

"Sorry, Doll face."

Alastor swallowed and hummed, pushing his head forward slightly to take in more. Husk smirked and slowly started thrusting, a little more confident now that he knew Alastor's limit. He tilted his head back and groaned, doing his best not to nick himself on Alastor's teeth.

"Fuck, you're mouth is great," He praised.

Alastor hummed excitedly in the back of his throat, staring up at Husk with pleading eyes. He was so cute, and it infuriated Husk beyond belief. Husk slowly pulled away, which earned him a desperate little whine from Alastor, who apparently liked having something in his mouth. He got up off the coffee table with a little groan and knelt behind Alastor, gripping his butt and parting his cheeks. He leaned forward and gently teased the tip of his tongue up Alastor's perineum before lapping at his hole.

"H-Husker," Alastor whimpered, arching his back while trying to push into the feeling.

Husk pulled away, much to Alastor's dismay

"No, no. You called me 'daddy' before, you have to stick with it now," He drawled, if Alastor was going to be a brat, Husk was going to use it against him.

Alastor huffed in frustration

"You want me to call you 'daddy'?"

Husk shrugged as he toyed with Alastor's tail

"You started it," He teased.

"It was a joke."

Husk smirked deviously 

"Was it really?" He mocked.

Alastor scoffed but didn't retort. Husk chuckled softly, victory. He leaned forward and lapped at Alastor's hole, wrapping his arms around his hips so he couldn't squirm too much. Alastor arched and moaned, digging his claws into the table legs as he tried to push back against Husk's mouth but couldn't 

"O-Oh, your tongue is… S-Scratchy," He mewled "That feels so good!"

Husk cocked an eyebrow, most people weren't usually thrilled with his tongue near their junk, it tended to be a little painful, although the same could be said for his cock, but Alastor  _ loved  _ it. Well, Husk wasn't gonna complain, Alastor liking the feeling just made his job easier. He pressed his tongue inside and smirked when Alastor went rigid, the tiniest little squeak escaping him. He fucked Alastor with his tongue for a while, keeping a keen eye on his body language for  _ any  _ signs he was getting close. He glanced up when he noticed Alastor's tail began to twitch and he immediately pulled away, forcing himself not to laugh at Alastor's desperate little whine

"W-Why did you stop? I was so close," Alastor whimpered, thighs trembling, cock practically drooling.

"Did you forget this is a punishment?" He teased, reaching between Alastor's legs to grip his shaft and slowly stroke "Bad boys don't get to cum."

Alastor looked over his shoulder at Husk, spreading his legs a little wider

"I'll be good, daddy," He purred.

Husk cocked an eyebrow, yeah fucking right.

" _ I'll  _ decide when you've learned your lesson."

Alastor's smile thinned just slightly before he turned his head away and rested it against the coffee table. Husk didn't care if Alastor tried to get comfortable, he wasn't the kind of dom who wanted his partner to be prim and proper. Plus, he had a feeling Alastor wouldn't go for that, he was giving up control as a sort of powerplay, but he and Husk both knew who was  _ really  _ in charge here, so if he pushed too much, Alastor would probably call it off.

Husk kept his eyes locked on Alastor's tail as he slowly stroked his shaft, and immediately pulled his hand away when it began to twitch. Alastor sobbed softly and clenched his fists, left hoof kicking in frustration

"How can you tell!?" He huffed.

Husk smirked, so Alastor had no idea what a dead giveaway his tail was? Good.

"I just can."

Alastor closed his legs and sniffled

"P-Please, daddy, I'll be a good boy," He pleaded.

Husk reached over a grab a smooth vibrating dildo off the couch. He lubed it up before slowly pressing it into Alastor, covering his mouth with his free hand to silence his groan at Alastor's desperate little squeal. He turned it on low with the remote as he sat on the couch, just watching Alastor buck his hips in an attempt to get more stimulation. He finally leaned over and grabbed the TV remote and changed the channel. Alastor's head immediately snapped up

"W-What are you doing!?" He huffed.

Husk just barely contained his smirk

"Watching something interesting," He drawled "Bad boys don't get attention either."

It was the absolute lowest blow Husk could give Alastor; ignoring him for the TV. Of course, Husk wouldn't actually be watching the TV, but Alastor didn't know that. No, Husk would be keeping an eye on that tail, and would be shutting that vibrator off every time it started to twitch.

"Daddy, don't ignore me for that…  _ Thing _ ," Alastor whimpered, dripping in manipulation. 

Husk shook his head

"Quiet," He ordered.

Alastor huffed and dropped his head before moaning loudly when Husk turned the vibrator up to three.

"You just lie there and enjoy the dildo in your ass," Husk drawled, grabbing his bottle of whiskey off the end table and taking a drink.

He kept his eye on Alastor's tail out of the corner of his eye and when it twitched, followed by Alastor digging his claws into the table legs, Husk turned the vibrator off. Alastor slumped and sobbed softly

"No, please," He begged, hooves digging into the floor "How can you tell?"

Maybe Husk would answer that question when they were done, he knew how much Alastor hated having tells, and not knowing what was giving him away was probably eating at him. But for now, Husk would be keeping that little tidbit to himself. He waited a moment for Alastor to catch his breath before turning the vibrator back on low. He wanted this edge to be a slow build.

About forty-five minutes into some cheesy game show that Vox would probably be into, with nothing but Alastor's desperate little whimpers and the soft buzz of the vibrator in the background, Husk noticed the tail start to twitch. He kept his eyes focused for any other signs, waiting until Alastor was right on the edge before turning the vibrator off. Alastor sobbed and kicked the floor a bit in a little tantrum, tears streaming down his cheeks, drool dripping off his chin

"Please Daddy, I'll be good, I promise," He begged.

His wrists had been rubbed raw by his struggling at this point, and his cock was a painful looking red. Husk turned his full attention to Alastor 

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Actions speak louder than words, Precious, prove you'll be a good boy, and I'll let you cum." With that he turned the vibrator back on to three.

Alastor slumped and mewled, rocking his hips desperately, biting his lip until he bled. Husk smirked and turned the vibrator up to four, watching Alastor squirm for a moment before turning it off. Alastor slumped and panted heavily, body twitching from overstimulation and the need to cum, but he didn't beg. Husk smirked and knelt behind Alastor, gripping the end of the vibrator and slowly pumping it in and out, turning it on low. Alastor threw his head back and moaned, pressing back into the feeling, clawing deep crevices into the table legs, hooves having long since dug gashes into the floor

"Mmm, p-please… Fuck me," He begged.

Husk cocked an eyebrow and turned the vibrator off, pressing it back in and leaving it. Alastor bit his lip and whimpered

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled before wincing again and averting his gaze.

Husk frowned slightly and cupped Alastor's cheek

"Colour?" He asked softly, Alastor's body language just then had concerned him a bit.

Alastor's brows knitted together, like he wasn't sure.

"Do you need a moment to calm down a bit?" Husk hummed, gently cording his fingers through Alastor's hair "Don't push yourself too far just because you want to cum. If you call this off, I'll get you off right now and then we'll stop."

Alastor visibly relaxed and he hummed contently 

"I'm okay," He assured.

Husk smirked and ruffled Alastor's hair

"You sure?" Alastor nodded "Good."

Husk moved around to kneel behind Alastor again and carefully pulled the vibrator out of his, tossing it aside. Alastor may have said he was okay, but Husk could tell he was reaching his limit, so he wanted to wrap the scene up soon. He rutted against Alastor's ass, scrubbing the barbs on the underside of his cock against Alastor's hole. Alastor shuddered and spread his legs further apart

"I want to be good for you, daddy," Alastor pleaded "Use me, please."

Hearing Alastor so desperate and needy was doing wonderful things to Husk, who eagerly thrusted into that pliant, willing body, well loosened by the vibrator. Alastor clenched around him, a long, beautiful moan leaving him. Husk tightly gripped his slender waist and cursed as he bottomed out, he'd been neglecting his own needs so long, he knew he couldn't last.

"You feel fucking incredible, Al," He praised, breaking character for a moment.

Alastor shuddered

"Th-Thank you, dear," He cooed.

Husk chuckled softly before starting to slowly thrust, a little concerned the sensation of the barbs would be too much for Alastor to handle in his overstimulated state. They were not, Alastor was struggling a bit, but that was probably only because the binds had lost their appeal to him at this point. He was moaning beautifully, arching and rocking into Husk's thrusts. Husk would probably have to replace the coffee table, but whatever. He couldn't take his eyes off the way Alastor was stretched so perfectly around his cock

"Look at you," He purred "You were made to take my cock."

Alastor shivered and whined, pulling at the binds more

"Please untie me, I'll be good," He whimpered.

Husk looked down at Alastor raw wrists and winced, yeah, he could abide that request. He reached down and untied the ropes, Alastor immediately pulling his arms up under his chest and claw at the top of the coffee table. Yeah, Husk would  _ definitely  _ have to replace it. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, angling to scrub his barbs against Alastor's prostate, shuddering when he immediately cried out from the intense feeling

"Oh! P-Please, daddy, may I cum?" He begged.

Husk wrapped his arms around Alastor's chest and pulled him upright before pulling out and flipping him, pinning him on his back to the table, just staring at his face

"Not yet, hold it," He purred as he sunk back inside.

Alastor sniffled and wrapped his arms around Husk's neck, a string of desperate pleading falling from his mouth. Husk leaned down to run his scratchy tongue over one of Alastor's nipples before taking the sensitive nub into his mouth and suckling gently. Alastor made the cutest little noise at the feeling and Husk nearly came right then

"Okay, baby, cum for me," He ordered.

Alastor went rigid, back arching as he came with a desperate sob. Husk sunk his teeth into Alastor's shoulder to keep quiet as he released deep inside him.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Husk went into the kitchen to get a warm, damp cloth before returning to clean Alastor up. Alastor was trembling like crazy, and hadn't bothered to move from his, no doubt uncomfortable, position on the coffee table.

After cleaning him up, Husk gently hooked an arm under Alastor's legs and behind his back before lifting him and carrying him to the bedroom. He gently set him down on the bed and lied down next to him, pulling the covers up around them before settling in and gently petting Alastor's hair

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Alastor shifted and cuddled right up to Husk's chest, but didn't really respond. Husk pursed his lips together but didn't push for a response, that would be the  _ wrong  _ thing to do right now. He gently rubbed Alastor's back and hushed him affectionately

"Anything you didn't like?" He asked "Just so I know not to do it again, if we ever do something like this in the future."

Alastor swift thickly and shook his head

"No, everything was good," He assured "I'm just tired now."

Husk let a little smile slip, oh thank fuck. He was so worried he'd hurt Alastor.

"Okay. You should get some sleep, if you want. I'll be here," He hummed.

Alastor peeked up at Husk, brows knitted together in confusion

"Are  _ you  _ alright? You're acting strange," He asked.

Husk frowned for a moment before chuckling when he realized what Alastor was referring to

"I'm fine, Al.  _ This  _ is called 'aftercare', and it's very necessary after what we just did," He informed.

Alastor nodded slightly in understanding before relaxing and burying his face in Husk's chest

"Well… I like it."

Husk smiled and kissed Alastor's forehead

"That's good. Guess I'm on a roll tonight," He sighed, ruffling Alastor's hair "Just let me know if you start to feel overwhelmed, I'll do whatever I can to comfort you."

He  _ felt _ Alastor's smile broaden against his chest

"I can assure you, Husker dear, you're already doing a stand-up job."

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor doesn't like it when people are able to read him, he gets very upset. Internally for the most part, but he certainly gets frustrated.  
> Husk loves Alastor and just wants to make him feel good, but also wants him to stop being such a brat. But like also it wouldn't be the same if Alastor wasn't a brat, so Husk secretly loves the attitude.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
